Diary of an Applaud
by Eogrus
Summary: Self explanatory


Dear Diary,

My psychiatrist has recommended me to write a diary from now forth. I think it's a good idea, so I'm starting this entry today.

Today was a rather uneventful day. We had a small party at a Alfheim near Iustitia's floating church, celebrating Father Balder's IFR anniversary. Personally, I don't even know what IFR stands for, but something tells me I don't want to know. We drank, made wine libations, and left. In short, the longest party I've been in, and I can now sympathise with the human fatigue and nausea.

After the party ended, I've been debriefed about the Umbra Witch's return by an Irenic. Truth to be told, I'm very frustrated that we have to let her walk around, sewing chaos and death wherever she may pass, but it will all be worth in the end, so I'll try to not clog with this many complaints. I secretly pray that she may see the light and be free from her demonic shackles. I know this is probably frown-worthy, but that's how I feel, as if we don't have mercy, who will?

May Jubileus bless all.

Dear Diary,

Today I was restationed to Purtagorio, near Vigrid. I am told that "Bayonetta", as she likes to call herself, will arrive here soon, and thus the last stages of the Creator's ressurection shall begin. Suffice to say, I'm excited that we're now so close to Salvation, though it is sad that many of our comrades will not live to see it. For example, yesterday some Affinities I knew were slaughtered senselessly in a cemetery by the Umbra Witch. Well, not senselessly, as she needs to kill our kind, but still...

This only makes Jubileus' return all the more necessary. How many more, angels or humans, will have to die and suffer horribly for sick demonic entertainment? I know this is a horse beaten so many times it starts to become more painful to us than to the horse, but this needs to be stressed. Paradiso's victory against Inferno will not just result in the death of the demons, it will be Salvation to all, and I fear some among us are not taking this as seriously as they should, being more excited about the Universe's perfection than anything else. They should listen to reason within the next few days, though, as dark magic will almost certainly increase within Vigrid, and my centuries-lazy comrades will have to fight to keep our grasp here.

May Jubileus bless all.

Dear Diary,

Today the Affinities are setting themselves on fire like the Fairness. I tried to set myself on fire as well, but it gave me an allergy for some reason. I've since taken to use a sousaphone with silver streaks in it. I gave my old staff to an Affinity that seems to like it; it was a fair trade, though something tells me he didn't get to enjoy it for long.

I ended up being restationed again, now to Sunrise Valley. Since I can barely fly with the sousaphone now, I ended up taking the Kinship route. She was very talkative and made fun of my robes, but it was a nice trip I suppose, as she said to have gone out of the way to show the passengers around. Sunrise Valley's a wonderful place to say the least, even in Purgatorio - perhaps more so, as a place that manages to radiate so much light without Paradiso's ambient lighting is always more spectacular -, though I don't know anyone here. I took some time to see things around for about half an hour, before Temperantia decided to check things around. He was very mad, and threatened to destroy my sousaphone. I'm in a so-so mood right now, but it's hard to not be a bit cheered up in this beautiful Valley.

May Jubileus bless all.

Dear Diary,

Today started in a mixed note. On one hand, Fortitudo passed away, though given the "Auditio priviledges", I'm sure we'll have him back as a green, smaller clone this afternoon. On the other hand, I hear some demons passing themselves as a religious order have been killed - Order of the Sword, I think? -, so that's something to cheer about. On the other other hand, however, I've felt shivers and nausea when an Ardor mentioned "Limbo City". I don't know why, but it's been haunting me.

Said Ardor from before decided to start a conversation. We talked about how frenetic these restationings are, about his stopmotion animation hobby, about my diary and we made fun of the Auditio. He's now making a short film, he said that he'll be back in an hour.

I've just noticed how pretty dewdrops are when falling on a pond.

May Jubileus bless all.

Dear Diary,

The Ardor was killed by the Umbra Witch. I learned this from an Affintity that knew him longer than I.

I try to remain as dispassionate as I can, but I can't help but grieve. A massive part of me is enraged at "Bayonetta", but I know wrath and revenge lead to nothing but mutual suffering, and that, ultimately, she is just as much of a victim as I am, trapped to her own demonic pact. All I am left to do is savour what little time I had with him, and pray that the Saviour's return doesn't take much longer.

It's curious how grief makes you think about things. I am left to contemplate about how tragic this whole situation is: women being forced to be prostitutes to the powers of darkness, slaughtering our kind just for the basic moral right of being alive and happy. It saddens me that this fact needs to be corrected in this wonderful world of ours, but at least Jubileus' return isn't that far away.

Maybe Jubileus bless you... crap, I didn't even ask his name...

Dear Diary,

I was restationed once again, now to Isla del Sol. I'm enchanted in a cool little spell that allows me and some other angels to teleport to missiles should the need arise. I first met Jeanne, the Umbra Witch that has been working for our side. She is impatient, rude, and above all a clear picture of the trgedy inflicted on these women. She seems constantly depressed, as if some force has been sucking her very life for a long time. Once again, I can't emphasise how important it is that Jubileus returns.

I brought the Ardor's stopmotion set with me. I honestly don't know what to do with it, but for now, they're the living memory of his passion, and that's enough to make the scorn of the other Applauds worth it.

May Jubileus bless all.

Dear Diary,

This is the last entry. Bayonetta is here, and I was given the duty to fight her on the missiles. I am very scared, very excited, and very sad. It's clear I will never see Jubileus' return, but I rejoice in the fact that I will at least have a role in her ressurection. I will at last both meet our tragic nemesis, and give her the sustainance she needs to fullfill her own duty.

I can't write much, as I'm set to go, but for anyone who reads this diary, every part of me wishes that every hope and dream you ever had is now fullfilled in Jubileus' triumphant return.


End file.
